


the general's dilemma

by hanorganaas



Series: Comment_fic ficlets. [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brief Sexual Content, Character Study, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Evil Space Boyfriends, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Love is weakness</i>
</p>
<p>That is what his father Brendol Hux Sr. often drilled into his head. Love, marriage, all that bantha fodder was only meant for political gain. He kept that mentality as he rose the ranks of the First Order. Never once did the young General Hux stray an eye at any of his fellow soldiers and supporters because for so long he didn't know what attraction meant.</p>
<p>And then....he met Kylo fucking Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the general's dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Comment_Fic using the following Prompt:
> 
> Any, any M/M pair, Boy Meets Boy

_Love is weakness_

That is what his father Brendol Hux Sr. often drilled into his head. Love, marriage, all that bantha fodder was only meant for political gain. He kept that mentality as he rose the ranks of the First Order. Never once did the young General Hux stray an eye at any of his fellow soldiers and supporters because for so long he didn't know what attraction meant.

And then....he met Kylo fucking Ren.

Snoke had introduced then at a private dinner. Hux had heard of him. He was the son of the most infamous couple in the resistance who turned to the Dark Side. And now as the Supreme Leader had told him, they were going to be "Partners". 

What happened next made a simple introduction into something dangerous and forbidden.

Kylo shook Hux's hand, and the moment their fingers touched, The General felt the life force shooting out of his body and into the galaxy out the window. He was self aware of all sensations, the burning in his cheeks, the slightest sounds from the ship, and how fucking good Kylo's hand felt in his. 

And Ren...he was reading him like a data on a screen. His dark eyes which were before intense, dark and piercing were now light and playful, making it hard for Hux to keep his face stern.

"Looks like we're going to have a great time working together _General_ ," Kylo quipped, his lips turning into a playful smirk. 

"Yes," Hux said letting the other man's go reluctantly. Any minute more he would have been flustered. "We'll make a great team." 

That night Hux found himself lying in bed looking up at the ceiling. His eyes were wide. His mouth as agape. He tried to sleep but all he could think about was Kylo. His hands running over his pale skin. The taste of his lips and the sound of his voice.

Hux had done the one thing his father taught him to fear....fall in love.

And he knew it would be a battle, but he would have to avoid it at all costs.

\------------

Two months later after trying anything and everything to avoid giving into love had failed - picking fights, insulting Ren, everything that caused Ren's own parents to fall for each other; Hux had given in. 

He found himself in the arms of the man that broke everything he believed in. Their lips crashing as Kylo thrust into him from behind. Hux smiled, enjoying the way his lover's hands moved and explored every inch of skin.

Fuck what his father had said. 

Love may have been a weakness, but with all the destruction and war it was a welcomed distraction.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts [especially since I have high muse for Star Wars] at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
